homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121715- Finish Crumbs
athanasyGerent AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 20:11 -- AG: Lδrreα? AT: Erribus AG: Lδrreα... I αm sδ sδ sδrry... I didη't kηδw αbδut Cαrαyx AG: I shδuld ηδt hαve brδught it up... I didη't kηδw AT: It's okay AT: I underrstand that you didn't know AG: Are yδu δkαy? Nyαrlα tδld me yδu're δff plαηet right ηδw, αre yδu αlright? Pleαse tell me yδu αreη't beiηg mαηipulαted by Hδrrδrterrδrs AT: I'm not off pllanet AT: I was returrned AG: δh thαηk gδδdηess AT: Everrything is fine AG: Are yδu sure? AT: Welllll no AT: Speaking purrelly prragmaticallly everrything is farr frrom fine AG: .... AT: But specificallly what we're tallking about AT: Everrything is fine AT: I didn't make a deall AG: I dδη't wαηt tδ be wδrried αbδut yδu, but yδu're dδiηg α dαmηed fiηe jδb δf mαkiηg me scαred here AT: Just keep yourr eyes open AT: And rememberr that therre arre many parrties obserrving us AT: Especiallly overr this AG: Yes I αm quite αwαre AG: αηd it is puttiηg me δη edge AG: I dδη't thiηk there is αηy δutside fδrce thαt ISN'T wαtchiηg us AT: Helllo outside forrces AG: Lδrreα pleαse AT: Erribus we shoulld offerr them tea AG: whαt? AT: Maybe have a nice corrdiall converrsation with them AG: ... AT: I'm attempting humorr AT: To make llight of the situation AG: Yδu're fαiliηg AG: I'm ηδt lαughiηg AT: I know. AG: Yδu dδ ηδt reαlize hδw δη edge I hαve beeη thus fαr AT: I actuallly do AT: I'm allso on edge AT: Do you know anything about human marrriage AG: Arty's wife Lilα tδld me it wαs α type δf bδηd tδ uηite δrgαηizαtiδηs sδ thαt δffspriηg cαη iηheirit thδse grδups AG: but δther thαη thαt, ηδ AT: Okay AG: It seems tδ be αη iηterestiηg cδηcept, αlbeit cδηvδluted αηd strαηge AG: I αlmδst wαηt tδ leαrη mδre αbδut it AG: it wδuld mαke fδr sδme iηterestiηg histδry ηδvelα... Why dδ yδu αsk? AT: I'lll ask them about it AT: Curriosity AT: It's been mentioned a llot with alll of this AG: Well yδu kηδw whαt they sαy αbδut curiδsity AT: I'm harrdlly a meowbeast AG: Just dδη't let it get the better δf yδu, δkαy? AT: I know what I'm doing AG: I kηδw yδu αre AT: Don't worrry yourrsellf overr me AG: I'm ηδt tryiηg tδ, I kηδw yδu αre cαpαble αηd αll, but ever siηce yδu were αlmδst deαd iη thδse wδδds I hαve beeη feαriηg fδr yδu AG: Fδr sδmeδηe whδ wδrks sδ clδsely with bδηes, mδrtαlity kiηd δf frighteηs me AT: Rememberr AT: LLife is my domain AG: yeαh, sδ be cαreful ηδt tδ lδse it, δkαy? AT: Harrdlly AG: If yδu dδη't miηd me αskiηg, why dδes it seem like Nyαrlα hαs α very fδηd dislikiηg δf yδu? I kηδw its beeη pretty terrible betweeη yδu twδ sδ fαr, but its gettiηg pretty hαteful AT: He views my distaste forr how casuallly he barrterrs with verry imporrtant things as bitching at him AT: I can't go into detaills AG: He dδesη't wαηt me tδ tαlk tδ yδu fδr iηfδrmαtiδη AG: thiηks yδu dδη't kηδw best αηd αll AT: He is whining AG: I kηδw he is, but he's persistαηt AG: I vαlue bδth δf yδu αs clδse frieηds I hδpe I cαη sαy, but its α little much tδ be tδrη betweeη sides AT: I'm awarre. AT: Imagine how it makes Aaisha feell AT: Therre is a reason that she made a rulle against us tallking AG: Aαishα must be pretty tδrη, I αm sure AT: She is lless torrn than you think AT: I am not prressurring herr AT: Because that woulld be inconsiderrate AT: And frranklly, I don't hate him AG: he seems tδ hαte yδu thδugh AG: especiαlly with his chδice δf... Cδlδrful lαηguαge AT: I reallly hope he isn't lleaning ♠ forr me AG: It lδδks tδ be α bit much fδr pitch, might ηeed α club tδ step iη if he cδηtiηues tδ leαη sδ fαr AT: It woulld have to be requited forr ♣ to be necessarry AT: He may have morre need of ♦ AG: perhαps AG: He ηeeds sδmeδηe tδ slαp him δut δf his ηδηseηse AG: but its ηδt hαrd tδ blαme him, everyδηe is α bit δf α mess right ηδw AT: LLess so than may be suspected AT: Is yourr ♥ welll? AG: Bruised, but well AT: Oh? AT: That was ratherr quick AG: Seriδs gαve her the bruise AT: ... ♠? AG: iηdeed AT: Oh my. AT: Scandallous. AG: He decided tδ seηd α bδδk Lδrcαη's wαy, with the iηteηded tαrget δf her fαce AT: I didn't expect him to show herr that much spine AG: ... AT: Hehe. AG: Yδu mαde α jδke δut δf thαt, didη't yδu AT: Yes. AG: Lδrreα pleαse AG: αs much αs I αppreciαte yδur gδδd ηαture, I dδη't kηδw if ηδw is such the time AT: I feell llike now is the best sorrt of time AT: We can't afforrd to llet ourr anxiousness overrwhellm us AG: I AG: I guess yδu αre right AG: A little gδδd ηαtured jδviαl spirit is iη much ηeed... AT: Yes AT: We have to avoid the balll being as glloomy as events may dispose it towarrds being AG: Yδu're right AG: Thiηgs shδuld ηδt feel dire αηd glδδmy αt such eveηts, eveη if we must hide it AT: Do not hide it AT: Drraw forrth the good AT: This is not alll bad AG: I guess AG: I meαη, it cαη αlwαys be wδrse, sδ this isη't cδmpletely sδrdid yet AT: Yourr ♥ is one verry good parrt of alll of this AT: As is my ♦ AG: Yes... AG: I αppreciαte it Lδrreα AT: Allways rememberr the good of things AT: Not everrything is in the prrices that must be paid AG: Yeαh... Yeαh, yδu're right AG: I αm just α bit curiδus thδugh AG: If yδu dδη't miηd me αskiηg AT: :? AG: Whαt kiηd wαs it like deαliηg with α Hδrrδrterrδr iη persδη? AT: It was interresting AT: I bellieve them to be something speciall among theirr collleagues AT: Outside of expectations AG: ...? AT: It was not as I had anticipated AG: Aηd whαt were yδu expectiηg? AT: I'm lless than cerrtain AT: I wasn't expecting AT: Them AG: ... AG: Aαishα sαid she deαlt with δηe by the ηαme Ari, is thαt the sαme δηe yδu deαlt with? She did ηδt speαk ill δf them, sδ I αm ruηηiηg δη αssumptiδη AT: Prrobablly~ AG: Lδrreα, why dδes yδur prδbαbly hαve α bit δf α dδδdley dαηgle hαηgiηg δff δf it, thαt wδrries me AG: dδδdley dαηgles shδuld ηδt hαηg frδm wδrds AT: It willl danglle exactlly wherre it wishes to danglle AT: You don't know it's llife AG: Mδδt pδiηt AT: Perrhaps it worrked harrd to be ablle to danglle at the end of that worrd AG: Lδrreα, these αre uηliviηg wδrds, this is ηδt hδw thiηgs wδrk AG: ... AT: As a thief of llife I coulld prrobablly change that AG: .... AT: That is not serrious AG: uh, gδδd, gδδd... AG: I meαη, ηδt like I wαs thiηkiηg it wαs? AG: heh AT: I am not going to make the worrds llive AG: αre yδu certαiη? AT: Unlless I can do that accidentallly AT: Yes AG: ..... AG: Pleαse dδη't try tδ dδ αηythiηg like thαt, eveη if δη "αccideηt" AT: I willl not AG: thαηk yδu AG: ... AT: Oh no you've caught the finish crrumbs frrom yourr matesprrit AG: ... AT: They're worrse than I thought! AT: I'm not surre if therre's anything that we can do to save you AT: I'm sorrry Erribus AG: .... AT: It's okay AG: Lδrreα, pleαse AT: No, don't forrce the worrds AT: Rest, you'lll be okay AT: Maybe they'lll pass soon AG: ... AT: I've not hearrd of many terrminall cases AT: You shoulld be fine AG: Ugh AG: UGHhh.... AT: Oh no the illlness is intensifying. AG: Lδrreeααα, just... Just, eηδugh, αlright? Alright!? I'm terribly embαrrαsed αs I αm.... AT: Allrright, allrright AT: Telll herr I say helllo AG: ... AG: δkαy AG: ... AG: See yδu lαter Lδrreα AT: Take carre -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 21:21 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus